You'd go out with Remus Lupin, right? ---German---
by wolfsblume
Summary: Ich spürte, wie Sirius unter dem Tisch warnend mein Bein anstupste, aber es war mir egal. "Sieh her, ich beweise es dir!", kündigte ich an, und ließ meinen Blick den Tisch herunter wandern. "Was... Nein, warte!", verlangte Remus alarmiert. "Hey! Du!", rief ich und zeigte auf ein Mädchen, das uns bereits anstarrte. "Du würdest doch mit Remus Lupin ausgehen, oder?"-Übersetzung-
1. I hated being called dramatic

Hallo :)  
>Also zuerst möchte ich sagen, dass das hier eine Übersetzung ist. Die Story gehört allein takethefirewhiskyandrun, und kann hier auf gelesen werden: s10382837/1/You-d-go-out-with-Remus-Lupin-right  
>Ich weiß, dass Übersetzungen nie so gut sind, wie die Originale, aber ich gebe mein Bestes. :)<br>Takethefirewhiskyandrun und ich wünschen viel Spaß :D

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", seufzte ich, zog meine Hand aus seiner und lief weiter den Korridor herunter, mit einem Tempo, von dem ich hoffte, dass es normal und möglichst undramatisch aussah. Ich hatte es satt, dramatisch, laut und etwas hysterisch zu sein, nur wegen ihm.  
>Dauernd machte er das. Immer, wenn ich ihm den Rücken zu drehte, schien er mit jemand anderem zu flirten. Und die Male, die ich ihm das durchgehen lassen konnte, waren begrenzt.<p>

„Kate, würdest du bitte aufhören zu rennen?", fragte Sirius, während er sich an seine stechende Hüfte fasste. Aber er holte auf.

„Ich renne nicht. Ich gehe in einem erhöhten Tempo", erwiderte ich, und eilte die Treppe hinauf, wobei ich den Träger meiner Tasche enger stellte, um sie vom Fallen zu hindern.

„Doch. Du rennst. Und ich bin dir vom Quiddichfeld bis hierhin nachgerannt, und ich bin müde", stöhnte er. „James hat uns das ganze Feld stundenlang hin und her fliegen lassen."

„Du Ärmster", murmelte ich, bog scharf ab und hatte ihn fast abgehängt. Er musste sich zweimal umdrehen und die Richtung ändern, aber wie immer schaffte er es irgendwie, mitzuhalten. Ich hätte anfangen können, zu sprinten, aber das hätte wieder nur Theater verursacht, und genau das versuchte ich ja zu vermeiden.

„Wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Sie meinte, sie mag meinen Schläger und ich war nur höflich", plapperte er weiter.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, sie liebte deinen Schläger."

Er lachte und ich seufzte, als wir endlich den Flur erreichten, den ich gesucht hatte. Nur noch zehn Fuß und ich würde den Idiot los sein.

„Ich wollte nur nett sein", sagte er und griff wieder nach meinem Arm.  
>Ich bemühte mich, nicht zu schreien. Ich holte tief und ruhig Luft und sah ihn kühl an.<br>„Sirius, wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass du 'nur nett sein wolltest', könnte ich den Kopf verlieren und anfangen, wild Unverzeihliche Flüche durch die Gegend zu feuern. Also bitte, lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Du bist so melodramatisch", sagte er frustriert und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine wunderbare Haarpracht. Aargh. Ich hasste es, als dramatisch bezeichnet zu werden! Ich war so gut wie nie so genannt worden, bevor ich etwas mit ihm angefangen hatte. Okay, vielleicht ein-, zweimal- aber nie so schlimm wie jetzt._ Er_ machte das mit mir; _er_ machte mich zu einer Verrückten, die durch Gänge rannte und jeden zu verfluchen drohte, der mir über den Weg lief.

„Geh weg", forderte ich erneut. Wir erreichten die Schwelle zu meiner Rettungszone und ich riss die Türen auf. Er folgte mir hinein, offensichtlich abgelenkt genug um nicht zu bemerken, wohin ich ihn führte.

„Du bist UNMÖGLICH!", rief er, bevor er sehr schnell verstummte. Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen als ich in die vielen neugierigen Gesichter sah, die und von überall aus der Bibliothek ansahen. Da. Das würde ihn büßen lassen, mich dramatisch zu nennen. _Er_ war nun derjenige, der aussah wie eine Drama Queen.

„Ah", sagte er verlegen lächelnd, steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und funkelte mich an.

„_Sie_!" Pince steuerte auf uns zu, mich glücklicherweise ignorierend, weil ihre Augen allein auf Sirius neben mir fixiert waren. Er sah leicht alarmiert aus und verzog erneut das Gesicht in meine Richtung, während ich ihn nur anlächelte.

„RAUS!", schrie sie, schubste mich zur Seite und ihn gegen die Brust. Sie sah neben ihm ziemlich klein aus, doch trotzdem war sie erstaunlich stark. Sirius murrte und ließ sich zurück zum Ausgang drängen.  
>„Aber Miss... Ich muss einen Aufsatz...", fing er an, als sie ihn durch die Tür und hinaus auf den Flur schob.<p>

Ich atmete auf und schob mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, wobei ich der gaffenden Menge ein peinlich berührtes Grinsen schenkte. Ich legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu den Tischen im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek, meinem Glücksstern für jene dankend.

Sirius hatte hier Hausverbot seit der ersten Woche dieses Schuljahres, sodass dies der einzige Ort war, mal abgesehen von Mädchentoiletten und -schlafräumen, an dem ich ihm entkommen konnte. Merlin sei Dank für Pince und die Fehde, die sie gegen ihn austrug.

Remus und Peter saßen am hintersten Tisch, über den sie all ihre Bücher ausgebreitet hatten. Sie grinsten mich jedoch wissend an, also versuchte ich ruhig und gefasst auszusehen und ließ meine Tasche auf den letzten freien Stuhl fallen.

Und dann rammte ich meine Stirn gegen die Tischplatte. So viel zu undramatischem Verhalten. Ich hörte die beiden Jungs feixen und stöhnte das Holz an.  
>„Hört auf zu lachen."<p>

„War das Sirius?", fragte Peter, als ich mich wieder aufsetzte.

„Klar war er das", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd und blätterte auf die nächste Seite seines Buchs um. „Warum, denkst du, sieht sie aus wie eine Tomate?"

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich mit diesem Idioten befreundet?", fragte ich und zog gereizt ein Buch aus meiner Tasche. „Mal ehrlich, er ist der selbstverliebteste, ahnungsloseste, unsensibelste Arsch, den ich kenne!"

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ihr beide miteinander ausgeht", lächelte Remus, schrieb ein paar Worte auf sein Pergament und ignorierte mich.

„Du denkst das nur, weil ihr datet", meinte Peter. „Meistens ist er der Beste."

Ich kniff beleidigt die Augen zusammen. „Oh, warum heiratest du ihn dann nicht?"

Peter verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu, Remus kicherte. „Peter hat Recht, weißt du. Er ist die meiste Zeit echt super, und sogar du weißt das", sagte er.

Ich wollte ihm mein Tintenfass an den Kopf werfen. Natürlich wusste ich das. Ich hatte mich perfekt mit ihm verstanden, bevor wir Ende letzten Jahres etwas miteinander angefangen hatten. Sobald ich seine Freundin war, hatten die Dinge angefangen, kompliziert zu werden.

„Also, im Moment date ich ihn nicht, und soweit ich weiß ist er immer noch ein egozentrisches, un-"

„Wir haben es verstanden, Kate!", unterbrach mich Remus, der einen Blick mit Peter tauschte, welcher einen Finger neben seinem Kopf kreisen ließ. Ich streckte ihm kindisch die Zunge heraus.

„Wisst ihr, was er gemacht hat?", fragte ich und schnappte mir Remus' Schreibfeder, damit er nicht mehr so tun konnte, als arbeitete er.

„Mit einem anderen Mädchen geflirtet?", fragte Remus leichthin und streckte die Arme über den Kopf.

„Du hast davon gehört?"

Er schmunzelte und nahm mir die Feder weg. „Kate, wir haben schon tausendmal darüber geredet. Bevor ihr zusammen wart, während ihr zusammen wart..."

„Nachdem ihr euch über den Sommer getrennt hattet", warf Peter ein.

Remus nickte. „Nachdem ihr wieder zusammen kamt. Ernsthaft, ich könnte diese Unterhaltung im Schlaf führen!"

„Ich denke, das könnte jeder", fand Peter.

Ich sah die beiden böse an, während sie wieder zu arbeiten begannen, und drehte meine Feder in der Hand. Sie waren so nervig. Und sie hatten offensichtlich recht. Aber trotzdem! Lily und Dorcas würden wenigstens für fünf Minuten so tun, als ob ich ihnen leid täte. Mit Jungen befreundet zu sein, war nicht das Gleiche- besonders nicht mit diesen. Sie nahmen alles auf die leichte Schulter, was schockierend war, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Drama sie in meinem Leben verursacht hatten, seit wir Freunde waren.

Eigentlich hatte alles mit Remus angefangen. Lily, Dorcas und ich hatten keine Verbindung zu den vier Gryffindors unseres Jahrgangs. Keine Freunde, keine Feinde- nur Klassenkameraden.  
>James war das ganze letzte Jahr schwer in Lily verknallt gewesen, aber sie hatte schon immer gefunden, dass er zu arrogant war, um in ihm irgendetwas außer einer Störung zu sehen. Außerdem hatte er die Neigung, ständig ihren Dann-Freund Severus Snape zu hänseln.<br>Dorcas und ich hatten uns nicht mit ihnen gestritten, so wie Lily, aber wir hatten ihnen auch nicht zu viel Beachtung geschenkt. Und damit waren wir wohl die einzigen Mädchen an der Schule. Die Mädchen im Jahr unter uns waren nahezu besessen- sie folgte ihnen herum, als seien sie ein Geschenk von Morgana persönlich.  
>Die älteren Schüler waren weniger enthusiastisch, aber auch sie mochten die Rumtreiber, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie Spaß machten. Sie machten ziemlich lustige Scherze, wenn sie nicht gerade ein paar Streber mobbten und hatten einen Ruf für die besten After-Quiddich-Partys in der Geschichte von Hogwarts.<br>Remus war immer der Einzige gewesen, den Lily mochte, auch weil sie beide Vertrauensschüler waren. Manchmal machte er Hausaufgaben mit uns, während die restlichen Rumtreiber unterwegs waren, um sich zu amüsieren, irgendwo anders Ärger zu machen oder was auch immer.  
>Und dann hatten Remus und ich unsere gemeinsame Liebe zu den 'The Ghouls' entdeckt. Weil Lily muggelstämmig war, und Dorcas' Definition von guter Musik Celestina Warbeck war, hatten sie keine Ahnung von der Band gehabt, und Remus war die erste Person die ich kannte, die mehr als nur das übliche Mainstream-Zeug mochte. Wir verbrachten Stunden diskutierend über den Fortschritt zwischen den Alben und schrieben bis tief in die Nacht schlechte Songs in ihrem Stil. Keiner von uns konnte singen, aber das machte nichts. Wir hatten unglaublich viel Spaß, als wir seltsame Zeilen reimten und größenwahnsinnige Pläne machten, der Band den Sommer lang auf Tour zu folgen.<br>Wir wurden schnell unheimlich gute Freunde, auf die Art, wie man es mit jemand Neuem nie erwartet hätte, aber schon bald steckte ich ihn in eine Schublade mit Dorcas und Lily. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das Gleiche für mich empfand- trotz allem waren die Rumtreiber merkwürdig überfürsorglich füreinander. Man hatte das Gefühl, sie würden sich einen Avada für die anderen einfangen, und obwohl das theoretisch sehr schön klang, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich selbstlos genug war, das Gleiche für meine Freunde zu tun.

Und weil ich dann so viel Zeit mit Remus verbrachte, zeigten plötzlich auch seine Freunde Interesse an mir. Sirius, den ich immer für einen hitzigen Stimmungswandler gehalten hatte, stellte sich als witziger heraus, als ich für möglich gehalten hatte. Und obwohl Remus einer meiner engsten Freunde war, begannen Sirius und ich zu flirten.  
>Wir waren beide zu laut und unangemessen für den armen Remus- die Dinge, die ihn rotwerden und nuscheln ließen, veranlassten Sirius und mich, hysterisch zu lachen und nachdem wir uns einige Zeit lang umschlichen hatten, fragte er mich um ein Date, direkt vor den ZAGs. Wir hatten ein paar tolle Monate zusammen, bevor ich ihn bei James über den Sommer besuchen kam und mit den Vieren in einen Nachtclub gegangen war.<br>Dann hatte es angefangen- das Anbaggern anderer Mädchen und die lahmen Ausreden. Wir trennten uns und ich heulte zwei Wochen lang, bis er eine Woche vor Schulbeginn vor meiner Tür stand. Weil meine Eltern nicht in der Stadt waren und sich meine Schwester bei einer lächerlichen Veranstaltung für zukünftige Führungspositionen befand, vertrugen wir uns in den nächsten zwei Tagen und waren so stark wie nie als wir zurück nach Hogwarts kamen.  
>Und dann passierte es wieder. Wir waren bis zum Rand voll Drama, aber da war diese Hitze zwischen uns, und egal wie sehr ich mir einredete, dass wir nicht zusammen sein sollten- wir fanden stets zueinander zurück.<br>Also konnte ich es Remus oder Peter oder Lily oder sonstwem nicht verübeln, die Augen zu verdrehen wenn ich mich über ihn beschwerte. Sie mussten es mittlerweile sehr genau kennen.

„Was machst du da eigentlich gerade?", fragte ich und trat Remus' Bein unter dem Tisch.

„Verteidigung."

„Kann ich abschreiben?", grinste ich.

„Nein", sagte er augenverdrehend und erneut umblätternd. „Du wirst nie was lernen wenn du immer nur von mir und Lily abschreibst."

„Lily lässt mich auch nie abschreiben", maulte ich und verschränkte meine Arme. „Mit euch befreundet zu sein ist wie Freundschaft mit Albus und Minerva."

Er lachte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch beim Vornamen nennt."

„Oh doch, gestern haben wir uns auf ein Butterbier im Drei Besen getroffen und uns gegenseitig die Füßnägel lackiert", sagte ich, noch immer die Feder in der Hand. „Apropos... Was macht ihr alle am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Peter, der mit der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen eine Zeichnung anfertigte.  
>„Ich weiß nicht- jetzt wo du und Sirius euch getrennt habt, machen wir wahrscheinlich Jungswochenende."<p>

„Yeah, Feuerwhiskey", sagte Peter, ohne aufzuschauen.

„Hm, ich denke, die Mädels und ich machen dann wohl einen Mädelsabend", sagte ich. „Kann ich mit euch rechnen?"

Die Jungs schauten mich ausdruckslos an und ich lachte. Manchmal konnte ich die Worte einfach nicht davon abhalten, über meine Lippen zu kommen.  
>Remus und Peter tauschten einen weiteren verächtlichen Blick und gingen wieder ans Werk.<p>

Genervter als vorher begann ich, einen zufälligen Rhythmus auf dem Tisch zu klopfen und übte, zu pfeifen. Ich war eine absolute Null darin, konnte kaum einen Laut erzeugen, aber Remus hatte letzte Woche versucht, es mir beizubringen und jetzt war ich ab und zu in der Lage, gehauchte, höhe Quietschgeräusche zu machen.

Ich hörte Peter sein Buch zuschlagen und Remus seufzen, und als ich sie anschaute, packten beide ihre Sachen ein. Waren sie schon fertig mit den Aufsätzen? Ich überlegte, ob Remus mir seinen zu lesen geben würde, nur um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen und mich inspirieren zu lassen. Er war unheimlich organisiert und Peter sah ungeduldig aus, als Remus seine Pergamentrollen durchsah und sie dann perfektionistisch in seine Tasche legte.

„Wir gehen in den Gemeinschftsraum", sagte er endlich und schwang sich die Tasche über die Schulter. Er sah zu mir herunter. „Kommst du mit?"

„Hast du den Verteidigungs-Aufsatz schon fertig?"

Peter schnalzte mit der Zunge und Remus lächelte geduldig. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du hier Pfeifen übst. Mal ehrlich, Kate, du klingst wie ein sterbender Vogel."

„Ja, komm mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo es bestimmt laut genug ist, um dich zu übertönen", meinte Peter. „Hier ist es einfach nur peinlich."

„Aber er wird wahrscheinlich da sein", seufzte ich. „Und wenn mich niemand abschreiben lässt, sollte ich wohl an meinem Aufsatz arbeiten."

Peter räusperte sich, winkte zum Abschied und überließ es Remus, auf seine weise, aber herablassende Art den Kopf zu schütteln.  
>„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall." Er stupste mein Knie an. „Schreib den Aufsatz im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und klär das mit Sirius. Ich kann diese dunkle Wolke über dir nicht ab."<p>

„Hey! Hast du nicht gesagt, du fragst Emmeline, ob sie mit dir nach Hogsmeade geht? Was hat sich da so getan?", fragte ich, als ich meine Tasche über die Schulter hing und seinen Kommentar ignorierte.

Er zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie war mal mit ihm zusammen- es könnte sauer werden."

Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf während wir die Bibliothek verließen. Ich ignorierte Madam Pince gezielt, denn ich war mir sicher, dass sie mir, wenn sie mich erkannte, ebenfalls Hausverbot erteilen würde.  
>„Es ist ihm nicht wichtig genug zum sauer werden", lachte ich. „Wir beide könnten hier und jetzt anfangen zu knutschen und es wäre ihm höchstwahrscheinlich sehr egal."<p>

Als er nicht antwortete, drehte ich mich zu ihm, sah, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg und hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich vergaß immer wieder, dass es ihm unangenehm war, laut über Knutschen und alles was damit zusammenhing, zu reden.  
>Er war viel zu reif, oder schüchtern, was auch immer. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob er überhaupt jemals jemanden geküsst hatte, aber ich wollte ihn nicht fragen, es wäre ihm peinlich gewesen. Remus war der süßeste, netteste und ritterlichste Typ, den ich kannte, aber dabei war er so unschuldig, es war lächerlich.<br>Er wurde jedes Mal rot, wenn er mich und Sirius beim Rummachen in ihrem Schlafraum erwischte, und das war schon mindestens zwölfmal passiert.  
>Trotzdem, er hatten genau den richtigen Humor und sah auf alle Fälle gut aus, also überlegte ich, ob das Einzige, was ihn von einer Beziehung abhielt, sein Selbstwertgefühl war.<br>Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum er dauernd so selbstkritisch war, vielleicht weil er oft krank war oder im Schatten von James und Sirius stand. Aber bald waren wir im Heiratsalter, und wenn er sich nichts bald etwas Erfahrung beschaffte, zog ich ernsthaft in Betracht, die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen zu müssen. Wenn es jemanden gab, der es verdiente, glücklich zu sein, dann war es Remus.

Als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, saß der blöde Angeber beim Feuer und sah James und Peter mit einem grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu, wie sie Zauber-Schnippschnapp spielten. Ich nickte Remus zum Abschied zu und steuerte auf Lily und Dorcas zu, ohne mich zu den Sofas nahe dem Feuer umzudrehen.

Meine Freundinnen sahen aus, als arbeiteten sie an dem Verteidigungs-Aufsatz, also holte ich mein Buch heraus, und gab vor zu lesen. Ich hoffte, sie würden bald irgendwie über die wichtigsten Punkte der Hausaufgabe sprechen.

„Also, ihr beide habt euch wieder getrennt?", fragte Lily, ohne von dem Buch, das sie las, aufzuschauen.

Dorcas kratzte sich mit ihrer Feder am Kopf. „Moment, wart ihr nicht schon getrennt?"

„Nein", antwortete Lily kopfschüttlend. „Weißt du nicht mehr, dass sie im Sommer wieder zusammen gekommen sind? Da war dieser Streit letzte Woche, aber das hat sich erledigt."

„Ach ja, tut mir leid." Dorcas lächelte mich an. „Ich kann mit euch beiden einfach nicht mithalten."

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schrieb meinen Namen oben auf mein Pergament. Hmmm. Und jetzt? Ich unterstrich meinen Namen und kritzelte das Datum daneben.  
>„Hör auf, so zu tun, als würden wir jeden Tag Schluss machen. Offensichtlich trennen wir uns nicht jeden Tag. Manchmal streiten wir uns jeden Tag, aber wir trennen uns nicht immer. So bescheuert sind wir nicht", stellte ich klar. Ich schielte auf den oberen Teil von Dorcas' Pergament und fing an, ihren ersten Satz aufzuschreiben.<p>

„Ja, ich glaube, die sehr schockierende Kunde einer erneuten Trennung würde uns fertigmachen", sagte Lily sehr überzeugt, lehnte sich zurück und dehnte ihren Rücken wie eine Katze. Ich starrte mein Pergamentstück ungehalten an und versuchte, Dorcas' Aufsatz unauffällig so zu drehen, dass ich ihn lesen konnte.

„Kate, ich mache Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben", lachte sie und zog ihr Blatt von mir weg.

Ach verdammt. Ich strich den eben frisch geschriebenen Satz grummelnd durch und warf einen Blick ins Verteidigungs-Buch. Jetzt würde ich wirklich etwas dafür tun müssen. Es war nicht so, dass ich meine eigenen Aufsätze nicht schreiben konnte, ich war einfach nur zu faul! Außerdem spukte der Idiot in meinem Kopf herum.

„Kate, können wir jetzt reden?", fragte Sirius, seine Stimme voll von dieser nervigen, attraktiven Selbstgefälligkeit. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und war einigermaßen überrumpelt, versuchte jedoch, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich kann schon seit gut fünfzehn Jahren reden. Vielleicht sogar etwas länger. Ich war eine Frühentwicklerin", sagte ich schnippisch und konzentrierte mich auf das Schreiben meines ersten Satzes.

„Ja, das ist mir schon aufgefallen", erwiderte er verschmitzt, und obwohl meine Freundinnen stöhnten, konnte ich nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Geh weg", sagte ich und zwang mich, Kälte zurück in meine Züge zu bringen. „Du bist nicht lustig."

„Warum geht ihr nicht beide weg, damit wir hier in Ruhe arbeiten können?", fragte Lily und rammte mir den Ellbogen so hart in Seite, dass ich fast vom Stuhl fiel.  
>Sirius fing mich natürlich auf seine irritierend galante Weise auf. Er schnippte sich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und ich hielt ein Seufzen zurück. Warum musste er die ganze Zeit so gut aussehen?<p>

„Komm schon", flüsterte er und verschränkte unsere Finger ineinander wobei er mir in die Augen sah.  
>Ich hatte noch nie viel Willenskraft.<p>

Wir hatten in seinem Bett für schon fast eine Stunde herumgeknutscht, bis die Jungs uns unterbrachen.  
>„AGHH, meine Augen!", kreischte James wie ein Fünfjähriger.<p>

Sirius saß vor mir, sodass ich mein Shirt glattstreichen konnte und lachte, als ich James sich sein Augen zuhalten sah, Remus rotwerden und zu Boden sehend, aber Peter uns offen anstarrend.

„Oh, mach doch ein Foto, Peter", spottete ich, während ich meine Haare richtete und mich zurück in Sirius' Kissen lehnte. Er gesellte sich zu mir, legte einen Arm um mich und küsste meine Schläfe.  
>Peter steckte mir die Zunge heraus und verschwand ins Bad, während James auf sein Bett neben Sirius' zuging und sich flach darauf auf den Rücken fallen ließ.<p>

„Wir kommen später wieder", stammelte Remus peinlich berührt. Aw, er sah so niedlich aus, wie er versuchte, nicht herzuschauen. Nicht so wie dieser Spanner Peter.

„Schon gut, Mann, wir sind hier fertig", sagte Sirius und streckte sich.

„Ach, du Schwein", sagte ich eingeschnappt, schüttelte seinen Arm ab und schnitt eine Grimasse als er lachte.

„Also Kate, Lily sagt, sie geht schon mit jemand anderem nach Hogsmeade, hast du eine Idee wer es ist?", fragte James beiläufig und drehte sich auf die Seite, um mich anschauen zu können.

„Hmm, könnte Amos Diggory sein. Oder Timothy Whithe. Oder nein, warte, vielleicht Charlus Doxy", zählte ich auf und spielte mit meinen Haarspitzen. Einige waren schrecklich gesplisst. Zeit für einen neuen Haarschnitt. Ich grinste in mich hinein, als ich ihn entsetzt stottern hörte, und verdrehte dann die Augen, um ihn aus seiner Qual zu erlösen.  
>„Enspann dich, James", sagte ich, richtete mich auf und band meine Haare zusammen. „Sie geht nur mit Dorcas und mir."<p>

Ich hörte ihn erleichtert seufzen und dann traf sein Kissen meinen Kopf. Ich lachte und warf es zurück.

„Wenigstens hat sie es dir nett gesagt", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Es gibt wohl ein erstes Mal für alles."

„Hey! Sie ist meine beste Freundin!"

„Und er ist mein bester Freund", gab er zurück. „Sie könnte ihm wenigstens eine Chance geben. Schau dir den armen Kerl doch mal an."

Wir drehten beide die Köpfe, um James zu sehen, wie er einsam den Baldachin seines Himmelbettes anstarrte und seufzte.

„Krone, vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig zurückhalten. Sie hasst dich nicht mehr, aber wenn du sie jede freie Minute fragst, wird sie dich irgendwann nicht mehr ernst nehmen." Remus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, während er seine Schultasche für den nächsten Tag packte. Ernsthaft, der Junge war so organisiert, dass es weh tat. Warum brauchte er eigentlich so lange, wenn er die Tasche doch sowieso die ganze Zeit packte und umpackte?

„Eine brilliante Idee, Remus- Hör auf deine Freunde, James", riet ich ihm, während ich von Sirius' Bett aufstand und mich streckte. „Willst du mich zum Schlafsaal begleiten, Loser?"

Sirius ächzte. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst, dass ich dich den ganzen Weg nach unten und zwei Schritte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bringe, nur damit ich dich eine andere Treppe hochgehen sehen kann und dann den ganzen Weg zurück laufen muss?"

„Yup", nickte ich.

„Du bist Schmerz in meinem Arsch."

„Und du liebst es."

„Mach, dass du raus kommst, Kate", stöhnte James und Sirius lachte bellend.  
>„Dann komm mal mit", sagte er, nahm meine Hand und leitete mich zur Tür.<br>„Bis morgen früh", rief Remus uns nach.

„Sirius?", fragte ich, als wir die Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäle erreichten. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nun leer. Jeder war noch in der Eingewöhnungsphase und war vor Mitternacht im Bett, obwohl wir schon einen Monat lang hier waren.

Sirius sah genervt von mir aus, nickte aber unter Gähnen.  
>„Hatte Remus jemals eine Freundin?"<p>

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Nein. Das weißt du."

„Jaa", sagte ich und spielte mit den Fransen der Wandteppiche. „Aber ich meine... Hat er jemals jemanden geküsst?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Was?", fragte ich. „Du bist einer seiner besten Freunde!"

„Du auch! Warum fragst du ihn nicht?"

„Na ja, ich bin sein Mädchen-Kumpel. Er würde mir nicht das Gleiche erzählen wie dir."

Sirius seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine wundervollen Haare. „Wirklich, Kate, wir reden nicht über so etwas."

Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du erzählst ihnen nicht, wie weit du mich gekriegt hast?"

Er lachte verlegen und nickte. „Klar hab ich das. Ich meine... wenn es passiert, natürlich gebe ich ihnen die kurze, schmutzige Version. Aber wenn nicht, dann reden wir einfach nicht darüber."

„Also du sagst, er hat noch nie jemanden geküsst?"

Sirius seufzte und setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe, ächzte, als sich die Treppe in eine Rutsche verwandelte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und ließ ihn ein paar Mal gegen den Marmor krachen. „Jedes. Verdammte. Mal."

„Also?", drängte ich ihn und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Also ich glaube nicht. Hat er noch nie. Aber wen interessiert's? Er wird schon irgendwann dazu kommen."

„Hmmhmm", machte ich nachdenklich und tippte mir gegen die Lippen.

„Oh nein." Sirius schloss die Augen und überschirmte sie dann mit der Hand.

„Was?", fragte ich unschuldig.

„Du hast diesen Ausdruck in den Augen", sagte er und schielte vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

„Moi?" Ich tat überrascht und zwirbelte eine Haaarsträhne zwischen meinen Fingern.

„Vous!", bestätigte er. „Es ist dieser Katie-Blick."

„Nenn mich nicht Katie", verlangte ich genervt. „Kate ist schon ein Spitzname- und es macht keinen Sinn, ihn wieder zu verlängern, indem man noch einen Buchstaben einschiebt. Außerdem klingt es, als wäre ich drei."

Er lachte. „Es ist der Name für dein zweites Ich- wenn du dich besonders teuflisch verhältst. Dieser Blick... Er bedeutet, dass du eine sehr schlechte Idee hast, und mich überreden wirst, dir dabei zu helfen."

„Alsooo", begann ich lächelnd, „Ich dachte mir, dass wir Remus vielleicht helfen sollten."

„Nein."

„Ach, komm schon, Sirius, nur ein kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Wusstest du, dass er Emmeline nur nicht um ein Date gebeten hat, weil er dachte, du könntest sauer werden?"

Er stutzte. „Echt? Warum sollte er das denken?"

„Weil du mit ihr zusammen warst und er ein sehr netter, nachdenklicher Junge ist, nicht so wie einige andere, die ich kenne", erklärte ich und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich rede mit ihm."

„Er wird sie wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht fragen", glaubte ich und er lachte sein spöttisch.

„Lass den armen Kerl in Ruhe. Er ist nur nervös."

„Genau! Er ist so unheimlich schüchtern- niemand wird je sehen, wie toll er ist, wenn er nicht da raus geht. Und deshalb sollten wir helfen!"

„Ich brauche keine Rolle in diesem Wahnsinn, danke", sagte Sirius und setzte sich auf. „Jetzt sei leise, küss mich, und kletter die Rutsche hoch, damit ich auf dem Weg deinen Hintern bewundern kann."

„Wag es nicht!", drohte ich, bedeckte meinen Oberkörper mit einem Arm und tolerierte den schnellen Kuss, den er mir aufdrückte. Dann drehte ich mich um und begann den Aufstieg, wobei ich meinen Hintern die ganze Zeit bedeckt hielt.  
>Als ich ihn mir jedoch hinterher pfeifen hörte, konnte ich nicht anders als zu lächeln.<p> 


	2. How can you two stand it?

Hallo :)  
>Ich weiß, die Kapitel sind sehr lang, sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ich sie teilen soll oder so :)<p>

Das Beste an den Mädchen in unserem Schlafsaal war, dass wir alle Frühaufsteherinnen waren. Vielleicht hatten wir diese Angewohnheit entwickelt, weil wir zusammen aufgewachsen waren- aber wie auch immer, Dorcas, Lily und ich waren immer bereits vor sechs Uhr auf. So hatten wir alle viel Zeit in aller Ruhe zu duschen und uns fertig zu machen.  
>Ich wusste, dass die Fünftklässlerinnen jeden Morgen einen Albtraum durchmachten, weil Emmeline im letzten Monat dreimal unser Bad benutzt hatte.<p>

Ich war ziemlich dankbar für unsere dramafreie Zone. Heute war ich mit Duschen als Erstes dran gewesen. Während die anderen sich anzogen, hörte ich Radio, um zu sehen, ob es heute irgendwelche gute neue Musik gab.  
>Mein Lieblings-DJ, Gordon Greaves, war meine erste Wahl, denn obwohl, oder gerade weil er nicht das übliche Zeug spielte, liebte ich seine Musikwahlen.<br>Ich summte den Song mit, während ich meine Haare in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammenband, als Dorcas aus dem Bad auftauchte und die Stirn runzelte.

„Ist das nicht etwas deprimierend für den Morgen?"

„Du nennst das deprimierend? Hast du Celestinas neuen 'Hit' gehört?", verteidigte ich mich. „Wie heißt er noch? 'I see you stunning'. Bäh."

„Wenigstens geht er ins Ohr", erwiderte sie und wühlte in ihrer Tasche. Sie war so streberhaft wie Remus, nur nicht so organisiert. Sie würde noch einen Buckel kriegen, wenn sie weiter all diese Bücher den ganzen Tag mit sich herumschleppte.

„Und für alle Ghoul-Heads da draußen- hier ist eine nette Frühmorgens-Überraschung. Die neue Veröffentlichung ihres neuesten Albums: You Avada-ed my Heart von The Ghouls..."

Ich stockte und hielt eine Hand hoch, um Dorcas vom Summen des Warbeck-Mülls abzubringen und die bekannten Akkorde meiner Lieblingsband begannen durch den Raum zu klingen. Ich kreischte, schnappte mir meine Tasche und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal ohne mich umzudrehen. Ich wusste -aber es war mir egal- dass Dorcas nun mit Sicherheit dachte, ich sei durchgedreht.

The Ghouls hatten einen neuen Song und Remus musste ihn hören! Ich raste mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit die Treppe herunter und rannte dabei eine ahnungslose Drittklässlerin um und in zwei Siebtklässler, die mir etwas hinterher riefen, das mit Feuer zu tun hatte. Als ich den Sechstklässler-Schlafsaal der Jungen erreichte, riss ich die Tür auf und bedeckte ungeduldig meine Augen.

„Seid ihr halbwegs angezogen?"

„Was zum-"

„Kate?" Sirius klang verschlafen, er war vermutlich gerade erst aufgewacht. Ich spinkste durch meine Finger hindurch und sah Peter eilig sein Hemd zuknöpfen, während Sirius müde auf seinem Bett saß und mich mit halboffenen Augen ansah. Remus war bereits angezogen und fertig, aber merkwürdigerweise packte er schon wieder seine Tasche- ehrlich, was für ein abgefahrenes Ordnungssystem hatte er? Aber egal- THE GHOULS!

„Kate, was machst du hier?", fragte Sirius stöhnend, als er sich zum Rand seines Betts rollte und meinen Arm packte, als ich vorbeiging.

„Ich bin nicht für dich hier, fürchte ich", sagte ich und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange, bevor ich zu Remus' Bett herüber sprintete. Peter starrte mich an und ich grinste zu ihm hinüber.

„Du hast den obersten Knopf vergessen, Pete!"

Er seufzte und drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel.

„Was ist los, altes Haus?", fragte Remus amüsiert. Er hatte seine Tasche endlich zu Ende gepackt- Merlin sei Dank.

„Mach das Radio an! Der neue Ghouls-Song ist raus!"

„Was?", fragte er und seine Augen wurden groß, bevor er sich auf das Radio neben seinem Bett stürzte und es anschaltete.

„Mach das Zeit-zurück-Dings!"  
>„Das was?"<p>

„Der Zurückspul-Knopf!"

„Oh", sagte Remus und drehte daran. Wir seufzten beide, als wir Gordon Greaves den Song erneut ankündigen hörten und Remus warf sich auf den Rücken aus sein Bett und schloss die Augen, um zuzuhören.

Währenddessen verließ James das Bad, sein Handtuch gefährlich tief um seine Hüften gewickelt.  
>Hmmm. Lily wusste ja gar nicht, was ihr da entging. Er blinzelte mich an und rieb seine beschlagenen Brillengläser frei, bevor er aufjaulte und seine Brust bedeckte.<p>

„Kate! Wa- Warum-"

„Pass auf, James, dein Handtuch rutscht", neckte ich ihn und er machte einen weiteren, wütenden Laut, verschwand zurück ins Bad und knallte die Tür zu.

Ich lachte und begann, meinen Kopf im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, auf und ab zu hüpfen, und das Intro zu genießen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete Sirius, wie ich wild tanzte und Remus, der sich sehr jungenhaft benahm, und nur im Takt nickte und konzentriert den Lyrics folgte.  
>Irgendwann schüttelte mein Freund nur noch den Kopf, ich wirbelte umher, er ging und klopfte an die Badezimmertür.<p>

Vier unglaubliche Minuten später war ich außer Atem und lag auf dem Rücken neben Remus. Er setzte sich sofort auf, lächelte aber, als ich ihm fröhlich angrinste.

„Es ist einmalig. Ihr bestes bisher", seufzte ich.

„Hast du diese Zeile gehört, 'I won't know pain until I see a flash of green'...?"

„Ich weiß", sagte ich, kniff die Augen zusammen und quietschte vor Vergnügen. „Wir müssen sie sehen, wenn sie im April nach Hogsmeade kommen!"

„Ich hab's schon versucht- ausverkauft." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Tolle Fans sind wir."

„Ich finde uns einen Weg da rein", beschloss ich, setzte mich auf und lächelte, als James fertig angezogen das Bad verließ, mit einem genervten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er sagte kein Wort zu uns, sondern winkte nur knapp Peter zu, und die beiden gingen herunter zum Frühstück.

Sirius folgte fünf Minuten später, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine nassen Haare und schüttelte seinen Kopf wie ein Hund. Er lachte, als er unsere sich widersprechenden Gesichter sah. Remus' teilnahmslos und angeekelt, weil er so einige Tropfen abbekommen hatte, und meins... Na ja, das Gegenteil.

„Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, dass ihr diesen Müll mögt. Er klingt, als ob er gerade stirbt", äußerte er sehr einfühlsam, schnappte sich seine Tasche und stopfte ein paar Blätter Pergament hinein. Das war Sirius' Ordnungssystem.

Remus und ich tauschten einen wissenden Blick. Sirius würde nie verstehen können, wie genial The Ghouls waren- er war zu dickköpfig, ihnen auch nur eine Chance zu geben.

„Er hat Schmerzen", erklärte Remus.

„Ja ja", meinte Sirius und legte einen Arm um mich, als wir uns alle auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten. „Jemand sollte ihn von seinen Qualen erlösen."

„Also, was ist der große Plan für Hogsmeade?", fragte ich später Lily und Dorcas während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Wir versuchten, die Laute eines Augureys zu deuten, aber sie waren sehr anstrengende Tiere, und egal, wie oft Kettleburn den Unterschied zwischen einem Quaklaut, der Schnee voraussagte, und einem Klagelaut, der Regen prophezeite, erklärte; wir hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, wie das Wetter nächste Woche werden würde. Aus diesem Grund lagen die meisten Schüler auf dem Rücken und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, für den Fall, dass die Augureys wirklich quakten und Schnee zu erwarten war.

Weil Remus und Peter dieses Fach nicht gewählt hatten, waren James und Sirius in einer Gruppe mit Bertram Aubrey- einem Ravenclaw, den sie nicht besonders mochten. Er war nicht wirklich schlimm, aber ein schrecklicher Besserwisser.  
>Erst letzte Woche hatte er süffisant eine von Lilys Antworten korrigiert, und James damit völlig entnervt. Natürlich hatten sie wie üblich überreagiert und Aubreys Kopf auf die doppelte Größe anschwellen lassen, was er ihnen immer noch nicht ganz verziehen hatte.<br>Er trug einen schweren Lederhelm, wahrscheinlich um seinen Schädel in der natürlichen Form zu halten, und ich hatte Sirius ihn die ganze Zeit über begutachten sehen.

„Gehst du nicht mit Black nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Lily, während sie die klagenden Augen unseres Augureys betrachtete. „Glaubt ihr, dieser hier ist krank?"

Der Augurey huhte ein bisschen wie eine Eule und Dorcas blätterte eine Seite im Buch um. „Das könnte Gewitter bedeuten."

„Oder eine Hitzewelle." Ich deutete auf eine andere Beschreibung. „Ernsthaft, was soll das hier?"

Wir starrten alle den Vogel an und ließen uns dann zurück auf das warme Gras sinken. Kettleburn war auf der anderen Seite der Wiese, also konnten wir noch für ein paar Minuten die Sonne genießen, bevor wir uns wieder mit der Aufgabe beschäftigen mussten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius und ich zusammen gehen werden- Ich dachte, wir könnten doch zu dritt gehen", sagte ich und rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus.

„Oder wir könnten alle zusammen gehen?", schlug Dorcas vor und rollte sich auf den Bauch. „Dann müssten wir uns nicht dein Gejammer anhören, wie sehr du ihn den ganzen Tag vermisst."

„So, Lily, stimmst du Dorcas da zu?", fragte ich und tätschelte ihren Arm.

„Hmm... Potter meinte, er geht mit Mary MacDonald nach Hogsmeade", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Und mit den anderen drei kann ich leben."

„Sie ist eifersüchtig", sagte ich wissend zu Dorcas.

Lily seufzte, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Oh ja, ich koche innerlich."

Plötzlich landete ein schweres Etwas direkt neben mir und eine Art Riemen peitschte dabei mein Handgelenk.  
>„Hey", fuhr ich auf und hob das Objekt auf. Oh, Aubreys Hut-Helmdings.

„Gib es zurück", schrie Bertram und packte seinen Kopf.

„Warum hast du es mir gegeben, Sirius?", fragte ich und wog es in den Händen.

„Sei kein Arschloch und gib es der armen Sau zurück", meinte Lily, die sich nun ebenfalls aufsetzte.

„Ich habe nur eine Theorie überprüft", sagte Sirius und deutete auf Bertrams wachsenden Kopf. Dessen Stimme klang mittlerweile etwas erstickt, als er Unverständliches zu James und Sirius murmelte.

„Ich glaube, er will etwas sagen, Krone", bemerkte Sirius, legte eine Hand hinter sein Ohr und lauschte. „Er klingt ein bisschen wie diese Dinger. Glaubst du, er will uns das Wetter voraussagen?"

„Augurey, Aubrey- alles das Gleiche, würde ich sagen." James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wirf den Helm zurück, Kate- er wird langsam rot."

„Och, du bist langweilig." Sirius runzelte beleidigt die Stirn.

„Wow, hat Potter das wirklich gesagt?", raunte Lily und ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen.

„Hier, James, fang!", rief ich, den Helm hoch in die Luft werfend und ihm damit eine Chance gebend, seine Jäger-Fertigkeiten zu zeigen. Ich wusste, dass er gerne einen Vorteil aus Lilys Aufmerksamkeit ziehen würde.

Aber leider war er wohl noch nicht ganz bereit dafür, denn er lächelte sie gerade an, und der schwere Lederhelm traf ihn am Kopf und warf ihn zu Boden.

Während Sirius und ich vor Lachen kreischten, eilte Lily herüber, zerrte den Hut über Aubreys gigantischen Kopf und kniete sich neben James. „Alles okay, Potter?"

„Was ist denn hier los?" Kettleburn humpelte auf seinem guten Bein zu uns herüber und starrte uns alle zornig an.

„Vielleicht wird es ja keine Strafarbeit im Wald?", meinte ich hoffnungsvoll zu Lily, als sie auf unserem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum neben mir vor Wut kochte.  
>James hatte sich ebenfalls wütend davongemacht, und nachdem Sirius noch ein paar Minuten mit mir gefeixt hatte, hatte er dasselbe getan, und mich mit Lilys Groll und Dorcas' enttäuschten Blicken allein gelassen.<p>

Ich war mir nicht sicher, warum sie nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen war- sie war die einzige, die einer Strafarbeit entgangen war, denn offenbar hatte der Augurey wohl tatsächlich Gewitter vorausgesagt.

„Habe ich das_ richtig_ verstanden?"

Wir blieben wie elektrisiert stehen, und ich zog eine Grimasse und seufzte, bevor ich mich umdrehte.  
>„Oh, hi Mafalda", sagte ich mit meinem unschuldigsten Grinsen.<p>

„Katherine Ann Hopkirk- hast du _schon wieder_ eine Strafarbeit bekommen?"

Meine Schwester war etwa um zwei Zentimeter kleiner als ich, aber ihre Haare hatten eine abstehende Form, was ihr ein wirres und etwas gefährliches Aussehen verliehen.  
>Außerdem nahm sie sich selbst viel zu ernst und schien regelmäßig zu vergessen, dass ich nur achtzehn Monate jünger war als sie- und keine sechs oder sieben Jahre.<p>

Ich denke, da war auch noch die Tatsche, dass sie Schülersprecherin war, und ich war... Na ja, mich hatte wahrscheinlich niemand vorgeschlagen, als es um die Wahl der Vertrauensschüler ging.

Es war eine Schande, dass wir Schwestern waren, weil alle ihre Freunde und alle unsere Lehrer zu glauben schienen, dass sie wunderbar war- vielleicht sparte sie ihre ganze Freundlichkeit für sie auf und das ganze Geschimpfe für mich.

„Nur eine winzige. Es war eine Art Missverständnis", sagte ich zusammenzuckend.

Meine armen Freunde würden nun die ganze Peinlichkeit ertragen müssen. Eigentlich armes Ich! Wenn sie wirklich wollten, könnten sie jetzt wegrennen. Ich würde Mafaldas Böser-Kobold-Fluch nie überleben, wenn ich das versuchen würde.

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und für einen Moment verschwanden ihre Augen hinter den Lidern. Sie sah etwas gruselig aus, aber ich hielt den Mund.  
>„Ist es nicht ermüdend?", seufzte sie. „Sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen und die ganze Zeit jeden zu nerven? Kannst du nicht einfach vernünftig sein?"<p>

„Also, jetzt im Moment nervst du mich- und, bist du müde?"

Sie seufzte erneut und wieder verschwanden ihre Pupillen für einen Moment hinter den Lidern, bevor sie die Augen öffnete und mich mit einem ihrer berüchtigten Blicke bedachte. Manchmal sah sie so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen, wie eine Todesfee zu kreischen, doch manchmal- wie auch jetzt- sah sie einfach nur fertig mit mir aus. Ich fühlte mich deswegen ein winziges bisschen schuldig.

„Es war nicht mal meine Schuld, Maffie", verteidigte ich mich. „Sirius hat herumgealbert und-"

„Oh, Sirius war beteiligt? Was für eine Überraschung", bemerkte sie trocken. „Warum denkst du immer nur an dich, Kate? Denkst du nie daran, wie ich dabei aussehe?"

„Du? Aber du hast doch nichts gemacht."

Ich hörte Lily lachen, was sie schnell als Husten zu tarnen versuchte und meine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin", erinnerte sie mich zum bestimmt tausendsten Mal. „Die Dinge, die du tust, werden mit mir verbunden."

„Ach, hör auf- meistens vergessen sowieso alle, dass wir Schwestern sind." Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Ja, Gott sei Dank!", sagte sie verächtlich und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und du, Lily!"  
>Ich merkte, wie sich Lily neben mir versteifte.<p>

„Du bist Vertrauensschülerin!", fuhr meine Besser-Als-Ihr-Schwester fort.

„Ja, ich weiß." Lily ließ den Kopf hängen und Mafalda wandte sich an Dorcas, die sofort abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Ich habe nichts getan."

Meine Schwester ließ ein weiteres Hmpf hören und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde Mum und Dad schreiben müssen, das ist dir bewusst?"

Ich ächzte und starrte zur Decke. „Du musst gar nichts."

„Geh einfach in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, Kate", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und rauschte von dannen- wahrscheinlich um ein paar Welpen zu treten und Erstklässlern ihre Süßigkeiten wegzunehmen.

„Nicht böse gemeint, Kate", meinte Lily, als wir uns zum Gehen wandten, „Aber deine Schwester ist ein Albtraum."

Dorcas schauderte. „Sie ist fürchterlich."

„Oh, glaubt mir, das weiß ich. Sie ist die Schlimmste von allen", seufzte ich. Morgen früh würde ich garantiert einen Heuler erhalten. Nicht einmal Kettleburn schrieb an meine Eltern- warum musste sie es dann tun?

„Na ja, sie ist nicht so schlimm wie Petunia, würde ich sagen", sagte Lily schulterzuckend. „Weinigsten nennt sie dich nicht Missgeburt."

„Oh ja, es sind die kleinen Siege", sagte ich und drehte eine Haarsträhne um meinen Finger. Jetzt war mein Tag komplett ruiniert. Ich fragte mich, ob Sirius mir irgendwie helfen konnte, ihre Eule abzufangen- in sinnlosen Dingen wie diesem war er gut.

„Wir gehen noch kurz bei der Bibliothek vorbei und bringen die Verteidigungs-Bücher zurück- hast du noch welche?", fragte Dorcas und lenkte mich damit von meinem Masterplan ab.

„Oh- nein, ich gehe zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis gleich dann?"

Sie nickten zum Abschied und ich hastete den Korridor allein entlang, während ich fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, welcher Eule Mafalda wohl ihren Brief über mich anvertrauen würde.  
>Sie hatte eine eigene- ein Geschenk, als sie Schulsprecherin geworden war- aber ich wusste auch, dass sie jede Woche Bewerbungsschreiben an das Ministerium verschickte, also bestand die Chance, dass sie eine der Schuleulen wählen würde.<br>Ich würde wohl Sirius fragen müssen , ob er es herausfinden könnte. Er hatte immer ein gutes Gefühl, wenn es ums Raten ging.

Als ich das Portraitloch erreichte, drängte sich eine Herde lärmender Viertklässler vor mir, also bemerkten die Jungs meine Anwesenheit nicht sofort.

James schien sich über jemanden zu beschweren. „Und sie ist so laut! Wie kann man frühmorgens nur so laut sein? Und warum ist sie immer da drinnen? Sie ist da, wenn ich aufwache, wenn ich ins Bett gehe, auch wenn ich nicht da bin! Es ist so nervig!"

„James, komm schon. Ich weiß, die letzten Tage waren etwas viel, aber du reagierst über", wandte Remus ein.

„Meinst du? Überall wo ich hingucke, da steht sie. Und ihre Stimme... agh, wie haltet ihr zwei das bloß aus? Sie redet ununterbrochen! Und ihr beiden! Die ruhigsten... Ich weiß nicht, wie- ugh, cih hasse sie", stöhnte James, wild gestikulierend und hin- und her tigernd.

„James, setz dich hin. Vielleicht hast du eine Gehirnerschütterung", schlug Peter vor, zog einen Stuhl heran und deutete darauf. James ignorierte es und tigerte weiter umher, hinter dem Sofa, auf dem sich Sirius ausgestreckt hatte. Er schien dem Ganzen überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken- er blätterte nur in einer Muggel-Zeitschrift über diese zweirädrigen Autos, nach denen er verrückt war.

Endlich seufzte er tief und unterbrach damit James' Geschimpfe. „Mach mal 'ne Pause, Krone. Du bist nur sauer, weil du dir den Kopf gestoßen hast."

„Nein, SIE hat meinen Kopf gestoßen!", rief James.

Oh Merlin. Er redete über mich!  
>Wie viele Leute in diesem Laden fanden denn noch, dass ich nervig war? Ich fühlte ein seltsames Stechen in der Brust, das Tränen ankündigte. Ich war sowieso schlecht gelaunt- musste ich jetzt unbedingt noch diese Unterhaltung mitbekommen? Ich fand es nicht wirklich schlimm, dass sie hinter meinem Rücken über mich redeten- mal ehrlich, das tun wir alle... Aber ich wollte nicht hören, dass ich jemanden nervte.<br>Ich fand, dass ich charmant war- vielleicht ein klein wenig melodramatisch und laut, aber ich war immer so gut mit allen Rumtreibern klar gekommen- ich hätte nie erwartet, dass einer von ihnen mich hasste!

„James, hör auf! Du magst Kate! Du hattest nur einen schlechten Tag und verhältst dich wie ein Baby. Setz dich hin und entspann dich", sagte Remus mit seiner „Kein-Scheiß"-Stimme. Er sah erschöpft aus und fuhr mit den blassen Händen über sein Gesicht.

Sirius nickte, sah aber nicht einmal von seiner Zeitschrift auf. Mein wunderbarer Freund, everyone!

Ich räusperte mich und die Jungs versteinerten förmlich. Peter sah mich als Erstes und seine Augen weiteten sich mit Entsetzen.  
>James sah noch schlimmer aus, seine Haare standen in merkwürdigen Winkeln ab und er starrte mich mit offenem Mund an, suchte nach Worten.<br>Sirius warf sich zurück gegen die Armlehne, Remus sah besorgt aus.

Als ich nicht reagierte, wechselten Remus und Sirius einen Blick und James fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, offenbar immer noch auf der Suche nach Worten.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, ich habe nur ein paar meiner Freunde gesucht. Lasst euch nicht unterbrechen- ich will doch niemanden _nerven_!" Ich wirbelte herum und rannte mit dem Kopf zuerst in einen Erstklässler. Na ja, eigentlich traf sein Kopf meine Brust. Er sah zu mir hoch, rot im Gesicht, aber ich hatte keine Zeit, mir Gedanken über sein Wohlbefinden zu machen und über seinen roten Kopf zu kichern- ich musste verdammt noch mal weg von diesen Idioten.

„Oh... Ähm, ich-", stotterte der Erstklässler, trat im selben Moment zur Seite wie ich und war wieder im Weg.

„Also, was glaubt ihr, wem von uns sie zuhören wird?", hörte ich Sirius müde fragen, bevor ich den Erstklässler an den Schultern packte und aus dem Weg manövrierte.  
>Ich ignorierte das genervte Stöhnen der Fetten Dame darüber, dass sie noch einmal zur Seite schwingen musste und schaffte drei große Schritte, bevor ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.<p>

„Kate, warte!"

„Remus, geh weg. Ich bin sauer, und in diesem Zustand bin ich womöglich noch zehn mal nerviger als sonst."

Er kicherte und passte sich einfach meinem Tempo an. „Also, wo gehen wir hin?"

„_Wir_ gehen nirgendwo hin._ Ich_ gehe und stürze mich vom Astronomieturm."

„Oh gut. Ich dachte schon, du würdest etwas völlig Irrationales machen", sagte er leichthin. Ich atmete irritiert aus.  
>Warum musste er mir hier hinaus folgen? Seine Anwesenheit war beruhigend und ich wollte wütend bleiben. Warum konnte er nicht seine Tasche packen gehen oder so?<p>

„ARGH!", kreischte ich und er zuckte von mir weg. Ich holte tief Luft und beendete damit meinen Wutausbruch. „Okay- jetzt geht es mir gut."

Remus nickte und begutachtete die ausgefransten Enden seines Ärmels.

„Es ist nur... Ich habe vorhin meine Schwester getroffen, und sie hat mir auch gesagt, ich sei nervig", stöhnte ich. „Und sie schreibt meinen Eltern über die Strafarbeit."

Er lächelte teilnahmsvoll. „Das ist scheiße."

„Ja! Also, James hat sich den falschen Tag ausgesucht, um hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu reden!"

„Er hat nur schlechte Laune- Emmeline hat das Quiddich-Team verlassen und er muss sie ersetzen. Und du hast ihn mit Aubreys Helm am Kopf getroffen", erklärt Remus schulterzuckend.

„Nicht meine Schuld- und _zur Hälfte_ meine Schuld", erwiderte ich, löste meine Haare aus dem straffen Pferdeschwanz und schüttelte sie. Remus sah mir zu, wie ich sie ausschüttelte und auflockerte, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben, den die Spannung des Pferdeschwanzes verursacht hatte. Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Und dann wäre da noch jene nackte Tatsache."

„Nackte Tatsache?" Ich riss meine Augenbrauen hoch. Hatten sie mich heute morgen nackt gesehen?

„Heute morgen, als er aus der Dusche kam und du ihn geärgert hast", sagte Remus und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Ich glaube, er hatte Angst, du erzählst es Lily oder so."

Ich fing an zu lachen. „Das? Aw, armer James. Du kannst ihm ausrichten, dass ich nur Gutes zu sagen hätte. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass Lily beeindruckt wäre, wenn ich es ihr beschrieben hätte."

Remus stöhnte und bedeckt sein Gesicht mit den Händen und ich grinste. Es war so lustig, ihn aus seiner Deckung zu locken- und es war so einfach, ihn verlegen zu machen.

„Nein, aber wirklich", sagte ich. „Sag's ihm- denn ich rede nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm."

„Weißt du, Kate, ich denke ich wiederhole mich hier... aber du bist sehr melodramatisch."

„Jaah", seufzte ich. „Das habe ich schon ein-, zweimal gehört."

Wir lächelten einander an und ich boxte seine Schulter. „Okay, mach dich vom Acker und sag den Jungs, du hast die Sirene gezähmt. Ich gehe zur Bibliothek und suche die Mädels."

„Hast du vorhin uns gesucht?", fragte Remus als ich mich auf den Weg machen wollte.

„Na ja, wie man's nimmt. Ich wollte mit Sirius einen Plan zum Abfangen der Eule meiner Schwester ausarbeiten."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du es dir anders überlegt?"

„Ja... Ich denke mal, ein Heuler ist nicht das Ende der Welt." Ich zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Bis dann, Schweiz."

Ich hörte ihn förmlich die Augen verdrehen, als ich in Richtung Bibliothek verschwand.


	3. A Top Secret Meeting

Unsere Strafarbeit für den Aubrey-Vorfall war für nächsten Abend angesetzt- Freitag, zehn Uhr. Und ich fürchtete mich.  
>Erstens- es war sowieso unfair, weil am nächsten Morgen Hogsmeade anstand, wir aber bestimmt nicht vor zwei Uhr morgens fertig sein würden.<br>Zweitens- Ich hatte nicht mehr mit James geredet, seit ich seine Tirade über mich mitbekommen hatte und entsprechend wenig auch von Sirius gesehen. Er hatte beim Frühstück neben mir gesessen und mir geraten, die schlechte Laune seines Freundes zu ignorieren, das war alles.  
>Drittens- Lily beschwerte sich schon den ganzen Tag über die Strafe, weil sie es unfair fand, dort hineingezogen geworden zu sein, nur weil sie nachgeschaut hatte, ob ich James nicht getötet hatte.<br>Viertens- Ich hasste die beschissenen Strafarbeiten, besonders die im Verbotenen Wald.

Kettleburn brachte uns glücklicherweise nur bis zur ersten Lichtung im Wald und wies uns an, Hagrids Kürbisse für Halloween umzupflanzen.  
>Und dann, weil Sirius und James sich gegenseitig mit Drachendung bewerfen mussten, schickte er Lily hinüber um mit Sirius zu arbeiten, und 'Wie-haltet-ihr-sie-aus'-Potter wurde befohlen, mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich drehte mich weg, sobald er sich neben mich gekniet hatte und begann, wütend im Dreck zu buddeln, sodass ich nicht so tun musste, als bemerkte ich seine Anwesenheit.<p>

„Hier, willst du Erde?", fragte James und warf einen Übertopf zu mir. Er landete schmerzhaft auf meiner Hand und ich zuckte zusammen.

„So, jetzt sind wir quitt", grinste er.

„Dass du mir körperliche Schmerzen zufügst, nachdem du hinter meinem Rücken über mich hergezogen bist, macht uns quitt?"

„Nein", erwiderte er. „Dass ich dir körperliche Schmerzen zufüge, nachdem du mir das hier verpasst hast, macht uns quitt." Er hob seinen Pony an und entblößte eine riesige eiförmige Beule.

„Wow, dieser Helm war härter als er aussah."

Er lachte und boxte meine Schulter. „Hey, tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe."

„Ach, kein Problem. Ich habe eine harte Schale." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich denke mal, ich kann schon ein bisschen nervig sein."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen- es ist Teil deines Charmes", meinte James mit einem weiteren entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Okay, okay, James- Ich versteh schon, du liebst mich", gab ich zurück, warf etwas Erde in seinen Übertopf und schob ihn zu ihm herüber.

„Du nervst wirklich, weißt du das? Du solltest das ändern."

„Du solltest dein Gesicht ändern", murmelte ich meinem Kürbis zu, der hartnäckig weiter Ableger durch Löcher im zu kleinen Topf wachsen ließ.  
>Wir arbeiteten für eine Weile schweigend neben einander, James wühlte und ich versuchte, die Ableger zu entknoten. Wir seufzten beide, als wir Lily über Sirius lachen hörten, der einen Kürbis auf dem Kopf trug und sahen einander an.<p>

„Also, Sirius hat mir von deinem Plan erzählt", sagte James, nachdem wir Kettleburn zugesehen hatten, wie er Sirius wegen dem Herumalbern mit einem „extrem kostbaren Kürbis" angeschrien hatte.

„Von welchem?" Moment, hatte ich Sirius überhaupt gebeten, die Eule meiner Schwester abzufangen? Nein- ich hatte meinen Heuler heute morgen schon bekommen. Oh- vielleicht war es die Idee mit den T-Shirts mit 'The Ghouls'-Lyrics darauf... Nein- Das war der Plan, von dem ich Remus erzählt hatte.

„Remus eine Freundin zu beschaffen."

OH. Dieser Plan.

„Und du denkst wahrscheinlich auch, dass ich mich nicht einmischen soll?"

„Nein, ich finde, es ist brillant", antwortete James und sah über seine Schulter. „Remus verdient auf jeden Fall eine Freundin. Besonders jetzt, wo Peter gerade sein erstes Hogsmeade-Date hat."

„Wirklich?" Ich fiel aus allen Wolken. Andauernd vergaß ich Peter- Ich war so besorgt um den kussfreien Remus, dass ich das letzte Viertel der Rumtreiber vergaß, das wahrscheinlich allein sterben würde.

„Guck nicht so überrascht", lachte James und half mir auf die Knie. „Es ist Jenny Higgins aus der Vierten."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie von ihr gehört."

Er stöhnte. „Ugh. Manchmal bist du genau wie Sirius! Du weißt schon, die mit dem sehr langen blonden Pony und der ziemlich hohen Stimme?"

„Oh und ich denke mal, ihre Stimme nervt dich auch?"

Er seufzte. „Nicht mehr als deine."

„Okay, okay- also ist Peter verliebt- das gibt Remus höchste Priorität."

„Ganz genau. Und ich habe schon eine Idee, wie wir es machen."  
>„Du weißt, wie wir ihn dazu bringen, mit Emmeline nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?", fragte ich und packte aufgeregt seinen Arm.<p>

„Mann, Kate!" Er zerrte seinen Arm frei und schüttelte genervt den Dreck ab. „Nein! Emmeline Vance ist gestrichen, weil sie das Quiddich-Team verlassen hat, und außerdem fühlt sich Remus momentan nicht gut, also geht er wahrscheinlich gar nicht nach Hogsmeade."

„Was? Er sah doch heute völlig gesund aus", wunderte ich mich. Ja, ein bisschen blass vielleicht- aber Remus war meistens außergewöhnlich blass, nichts Exorbitantes.

„Ja, ein paar Tage Ruhe werden ihm gut tun- und Montag ist er dann so gut wie neu."

„Oh." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ist er im Krankenflügel? Wir sollten ihn besuchen gehen."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur eingerollt im Schlafsaal. Er ist ziemlich mürrisch- will niemanden sehen."

„Na ja, dann sollten wir wenigstens versuchen, ihn aufzuheitern!", fand ich. Im Schlafsaal krank_ und_ alleine herumzusitzen klang furchtbar.

„Kate- könnstest du für eine Minute aüfhören darüber nachzudenken? Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit für uns, sich in Hogsmeade zu treffen."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „James, ich weiß, Remus hat dir gesagt, dass ich finde, du siehst halbnackt ziemlich gut aus, aber ich bin immer noch mit deinem besten Freund zusammen."

Er schubste mich in den Matsch, und ich lachte, bevor ich hastig zu buddeln vorgab, denn Kettleburn kam herüber gehumpelt. Als er wieder davongehumpelt war, half mir James zum bestimmt millionsten Mal auf.

„Um potenzielle Freierinnen für Remus auszusuchen, du Genie. Du und deine Freunde und ich und meine Freunde- wir suchen uns alle eine Übereinstimmung für ihn aus und planen ihm dann eine Reihe von Dates, zu denen er gehen wird", erläuterte James stolz.

Schockiert blinzelte ich ihn ein paar mal an.  
>„Das ist die beste Idee, die ich je hatte", rief ich, tätschelte seinen Rücken mit meiner dreckigen Hand und zog eine Grimasse, als er mich daraufhin anfunkelte. „Ups?"<p>

„Na ja, wie auch immer, Sirius fand die Idee bescheuert, aber er wusste, dass du sie toll finden würdest. Also- so mache ich das Hinter-deinem-Rücken-reden wieder gut."

„Arrr James", sagte ich schmollend. „Unter all dem bist du nur ein riesiger Marshmallow, oder?"

„Du sorgst dafür, dass Lily da sein wird?"

Ah... natürlich.

„Sie sagte, du würdest mit Mary gehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das musste ich sagen, damit ich nicht zu begeistert aussehe, als sie sagte, sie ginge mit jemand anderem. Du musst dir etwas ausdenken, um mich aus dieser Lüge rauszuhauen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Deshalb! Weil du mir für die Idee etwas schuldest."

„Das ist alles ein ziemlich verstricktes Netz, James", seufzte ich, strich meine Haare hinters Ohr und verzog das Gesicht, als ich bemerkte, dass ich Schlamm über meinem halben Gesicht verteilt hatte.

„Mach es einfach", seufzte er zurück und warf einen Kürbis an meinen Kopf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Also was genau tun wir jetzt?", erkundigte sich Dorcas, als wir den Pfad in Richtung Dorf heruntereilten. Wir hatten die Jacken besonders fest zugezogen, denn die eingebildeten Augureys hatten Recht behalten und der Wind drohte offensichtlich, ein Gewitter mitzubringen. Ich zog meine Kapuze enger zusammen und seufzte.  
>„Wir haben ein Top-Secret-Treffen."<p>

Lily stöhnte. „Wollen die Rumtreiber uns in ihren idiotischen Streich für Halloween hereinziehen?"

„Nein! Es ist viel wichtiger als das", sagte ich und hob wissend den Kopf. Sie mussten nur abwarten- meine Brillanz würde sie noch früh genug umhauen.

„Kommt Remus auch?", fragte Dorcas und öffnete ihren Schirm. „Er war nicht beim Frühstück."

„Nein, er ist wieder krank", sagte ich. „Weißt du, darüber habe ich auch eine Theorie."

Lily hob eine Augenbraue und sah merkwürdig alarmiert aus. „Wirklich?"

„Ja! Ich denke, er muss sich mit der Kaninchengrippe angesteckt haben, von diesem Vieh das er mal hatte", erklärte ich. „Und dann sitzt er im Schlafsaal und schwitzt wegen der Grippe und das macht ihn nur noch kränker."

Die beiden sahen mich ausdruckslos an und Lily seufzte schwer. „Kaninchengrippe, ernsthaft?"

In diesem Moment schaffte Dorcas es, uns abzulenken, indem sie von ihrem Schirm unsanft zu Boden gezerrt wurde.

„Lass ihn los, du Idiot", schrie ich, als der Wind ihn ergriff und sie einige Fuß rückwärts wehte.

„Wie leicht _ist_ Dorcas?", murmelte Lily, während wir unserer unserer Freundin zu Hilfe eilten und jeder einen ihrer Knöchel packten. Schließlich hatte sie die Vernunft, ihren teuflischen Regenschirm loszulassen und er flog empor, gefangen in einer Böe des verregneten Winds.

„Du bleibst besser in unserer Nähe, Docas- wenn wir nicht aufpassen, fliegst du das nächste Mal weg."

„Es ist dieser beschissene Schirm! Ich schwöre, jemand hat ihn verhext!", schimpfte Dorcas und sah sich argwöhnisch um, während Lily und ich uns jeweils auf einer Seite bei ihr einhakten.  
>Schließlich nach einigen Beinahe-Unfällen, bei denen Dorcas über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte, erreichten wie das drei Besen und entkamen so dem Unwetter.<p>

Wie erwartet war es ziemlich überfüllt, was die Bewegungsfreiheit erheblich einschränkte. Merlin sei Dank hatten mein schlauer Freund und seine Handlanger schon Plätze ergattert. Aber die grummligen Drittklässler, die in einer Gruppe neben der besagten Sitzecke standen, ließen die Annahme zu, dass es weniger mit Schlauheit als mit roher Kraft zu tun hatte.

„Evans!" rief James und hob eine Hand.

„Er sieht gut aus", flüsterte Lily mir zu und sah verwirrt aus, als wir uns einen Weg zu der Sitzecke herüber bahnten und James einen weiteren Stuhl für Dorcas an das Kopfende des Tisches schob. Dann machte er Lily Platz, damit sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte. Ich ließ mich ihr gegenüber neben Sirius auf die Bank fallen und er legte wortlos seinen Arm um mich.  
>Ja, wir waren ein romantisches Paar.<p>

„Geht's dir gut, Potter? Kate hat gesagt, dass du dein Date mit Mary wegen schlimmen Bauchschmerzen absagen musstest", erkundigte sich Lily und nahm eins der Butterbiere an, die James verteilte. Er erstarrte in der Bewegung und ich hörte, wie sich Sirius an deinem Drink verschluckte.

„Ahm…" James funkelte mich an, wärend er nach Worten suchte. Ich wusste nicht über was er so verärgert war – Er hatte mich um eine Notlösung für seine Lüge gebeten. Durchfall war eine wundervolle Erklärung für die meisten Dinge, befand ich.

Sirius kicherte. „Kate hat es unglücklich formuliert – Da Peter auch ein Date hat, wollte James mir eben Gesellschaft leisten."

„Und was bin ich, gehackter Flubberwurm?" meinte ich beleidigt und nahm das Butterbier, das James immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Du siehst gerade wirklich ein bisschen aus wie ein Flubberwurm", neckte mich Sirius und plättete meine windzerzausten Strähnen.

„Haben Flubberwürmer überhaupt Haare?" fragte ich nachdenklich.

„Um Merlins Willen, könnt ihr bitte aufhören über Flubberwürmer zu reden!?" verlangte Dorcas und schob angewidert ihr Butterbier weg.

„Du hast dein Date abgesagt, um mit Sirius, seiner Freundin und ihren Freundinnen abzuhängen?" wiederholte Lily offensichtlich beeindruckt. Aber sie war schon etwas langsam, hatte sie ernsthaft geglaubt, dass James ein Date mit einer anderen hatte?  
>Derselbe James, der praktisch in Ohnmacht fiel, wenn sie ihm auf dem Flur begegnete?<p>

„Ehm…" James Potter: Der Meister der Worte.

„Was ist überhaupt los? Krone sagte ihr beide hättet einen Masterplan", sagte Sirius, um seinen besten Freund davon abzuhalten, weiter zu stottern.

„Also", grinste ich.

„Oh nein", sagte Lily und schlug die Hand vor die Stirn. Dorcas schien ihr darin zuzustimmen, schüttelte den Kopf und griff erneut nach ihrem Butterbier.

„Was?"

„Es ist der Katie-Ausdruck", seufzte Lily.

Ich sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen zwischen Lily und Sirius hin und her. „Tauscht ihr beiden euch hinter meinem Rücken aus oder was?"

Beide lachten und Dorcas rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, wir haben uns nur darauf geeinigt, dass Katie dein böses Alter Ego ist."

„Du Arschloch!", rief ich und boxte seinen Arm, während er noch viel lauter lachte. „Warum erzählst du ihnen so etwas?"

„Wie auch immer, genug von dir, Katie", beschloss James und grinste, während ich beleidigt fauchte. „Wir sind hier um über Remus zu reden."

Sirius stöhnte. „Verdammt, nicht das schon wieder!"

„Was?" sagte Lilly. „Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?"

„Nichts", antworteten James und Sirius sofort. Sogar zweistimmig, es war sehr merkwürdig.

„Nichts Physisches – aber emotional ist der arme Junge ein Wrack. Niedergeschlagen und allein", erklärte ich mit einem traurigen Seufzen.

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich und kippte den Rest seines Drinks herunter, bevor er fragte, ob jemand einen zweiten wolle.  
>Als er sich zur Bar davongemacht hatte, um uns weitere Getränke zu holen, weihten James und ich unsere Freunde in den genialen Plan ein, der hoffentlich Remus' Liebesleben ankurbeln würde.<br>Überraschenderweise waren sie nicht begeistert.

„Können wir den armen Kerl nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", fragte Lily, als Sirius zurück kam und uns die vollen Flaschen hinstellte.

„Vielleicht mag er es, single zu sein. Es gibt Schlimmeres, die meisten von uns sind es", fügte Dorcas hinzu.

„Aber er ist so schüchtern! Er hat keine Wahl mehr, wie ihr beide. Dorcas, wie viele Leute haben dich dieses Mal nach Hogsmeade eingeladen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einer."

„Wer war es?", fragte James interessiert. „Aubrey, nicht wahr? Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich angesehen hat."

Als sie errötete, lachten die beiden Jungen.

„Der Typ versteht das Prinzip von _Ligen_ nicht", meinte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Wenigstens hast du Nein gesagt."

„Wie auch immer- drei Leute haben Lily gefragt!", erzählte Dorcas und stieß die Rothaarige mit dem Ellbogen an.

Das ließ James' Lächeln erlöschen.

„Eigentlich vier- du hast den hier vergessen", erinnerte ich sie mit einem Nicken in James' Richtung. Dann schrumpfte ich unter seinem verächtlichen Blick und versteckte mich hinter Sirius.

„Potter hat mich nicht wirklich gefragt. Und Diggory, White und Doxy sind alle eingebildete Arschlöcher", erklärte Lily kopfschüttelnd. „Aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Der arme Remus ist im Schlafsaal verschanzt, stirbt an Kaninchengrippe und braucht unsere Hilfe! Er verdient es, nach Hogsmeade zu kommen und zu Madame Puddifoot's gezwungen zu werden!", beharrte ich.

„Es ist ein Durchgangsritual für jeden Jungen", fügte James hinzu, erstaunlich hilfreich dafür, dass er sauer auf mich war.

„Er wird uns hassen", sagte Lily nach einer Weile.

„Er bekommt einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Er ist die meiste Zeit so ausgeglichen, aber das ist die eine Sache, die das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt", meinte Dorcas.

James lachte. „Du kennt Remus offensichtlich nicht so gut wie wir."

Doch Sirius nickte plötzlich. „Eigentlich klingt es so langsam doch ziemlich lustig. Ich liebe es, den alten Moony auf die Schippe zu nehmen."  
>„Ja!", stimmte ich ihm zu und küsste seine Wange. Er lachte und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Lily verzog das Gesicht und Dorcas und James schauten weg, jedoch waren Sirius und ich zu sehr mit Küssen beschäftigt, um es ordentlich mitzubekommen.<p>

„Okay!", unterbrach uns Lily schließlich und wir trennten uns voneinander. „Wenn es euch beiden davon abhält, eure Gesichter aufzuessen, dann können wir über deine Idee rede, Kate."

„Aha! Es war zur Hälfte James' Idee", sagte ich und nickte bescheiden, um James vor ihr gut aussehen zu lassen.

„Ich denke, das erklärt den Wahnsinn dabei", erwiderte sie. „Ihr zwei verbündet- Merlin hilf uns."

„Hey! Es ist ein nahezu perfekter Plan. Wir sind alle verschieden, richtig? Also suchen wir uns jeder ein Mädchen für ihn aus und das wird ihm eine reichhaltige Wahl lassen", sagte James mit der seltsamen tiefen Stimme, mit der er nur in Lilys Anwesenheit sprach.

„Keine Chance, dass ich es unterstütze, Remus zu einem Womanizer zu machen", betonte Dorcas und bewegte missbilligend ihren Kopf.

„Doch nicht gleichzeitig!", protestierte ich.

„Ja, ich bezweifle, dass er das in den Griff bekäme", lachte Sirius.

„Hey! Er würde es schaffen, wenn er wollte", behauptete ich. „Aber wir werden ihn es dir ausnahmsweise nicht beweisen lassen. Der Punkt des Ganzen ist, dass wir abgesichert sind, falls es mit den Ersten nicht klappt."

„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Lily. „Bist du sicher, dass er das okay findet?"

James nickte sofort und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden es nicht wissen, bevor wir es ausprobieren. Ich habe Peter heute ein Date mit Jenny besorgt und es scheint ziemlich gut zu laufen", sagte er und wies mit dem Kopf hinter Lily und Dorcas.  
>Wir drehten uns alle um, damit wir Peter besser sehen konnten, der mit einem Mädchen mit extrem langem Pony an einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes saß.<p>

„Eigentlich habe ich sie zusammen gebracht", warf James ein. „Sie dachte, du würdest mit ihr flirten."

Sirius kicherte und sah mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Hör nicht auf ihn. Ich würde niemals mit Monster-Pony dahinten flirten." Meine Augen wurden schmal und er lachte wieder. „Wie könnte ich, wenn ich jemand mit solch wunderbarem Flubberwurm-Haar bei mir habe?"

Ich grinste und beugte mich vor um ihn zu küssen, während unsere Freunde stöhnten.

Die restliche Zeit in Hogsmeade war ziemlich nass. Peter war hinzugestoßen, nach seinem offenbar erfolgreichen Date mit dem Monster-Pony, und zu sechst bummelten wir noch durch die Läden des Dorfes, bevor wir uns auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten. Unglücklicherweise hatte das Gewitter nun all seine Macht entfesselt und wir beschlossen einen Abbruch der Tour, nachdem Dorcas in einer Pfütze ausgerutscht war und dabei fast unsanft den Boden geküsst hätte, hätte James sie nicht aufgefangen.  
>Zum Glück jedoch mussten wir Peter nicht überreden, bei unserem Plan mitzumachen, denn er hätte ein Bad mit einem Grindeloh genommen, wenn James und Sirius ihn darum gebeten hätten.<p>

Als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten, schüttelte Sirius Lilys und James' Hände und gratulierte ihnen dazu, sich nicht angeschrien zu haben. Das war Lly so peinlich, dass sie sich eilig zu den Schlafsälen verdrückte, mit Dorcas im Schlepptau.  
>Ich blieb noch eine Weil bei den Jungs und gemeinsam vertrieben wir einige Erstklässler von den Sofas am Kamin. James und Peter starteten eine Partie Schach und ich kuschelte mich mit Sirius in einen der Armsessel.<p>

Nachdem ich eine gute Viertelstunde zufrieden in die Flammen gestarrt hatte, wurde mir sehr langweilig.

„Solltest du nicht nach Remus sehen?", fragte ich Sirius und piekte sein Gesicht, damit er die Augen öffnete. Er schlug meine Hand weg und begann, mit meinen Haaren zu spielen. „Er schläft."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du hellsehen kannst", bemerkte ich und fuhr mit den Fingern über sein vom Regen noch feuchtes Shirt.

„Es geht ihm gut."

„Na gut, wie wäre es dann, wenn wir zu ihm hochgehen, ein paar Ghouls-Songs hören und ihn behutsam in unseren kleinen Plan einweihen?"

Sirius kicherte. „Erstens, ich höre mir diesen Müll nicht an. Zweitens glaube ich, dass ich es ihm sagen sollte."

„Warum nicht ich?"

„Na ja, Kate, ich rate jetzt nur, aber ich nehme an, du wirst irgendetwas von wegen herzkrank sagen und ihm die Idee damit vermiesen."

„Außerdem", fügte Peter hinzu, „ist Jungsabend."

Ugh. Jungsabend. Ich verstand sein Argument, aber es war so über-exklusiv und streng. Welche Loser brauchten denn bitte jeden Monat einen Tag, an dem sie sich allein ohne Mädchen trafen? Und was taten sie dann immer? Ich hätte das Schulsprecherabzeichen meiner Schwester darauf verwettet, dass es etwas Schmutziges war. Jedenfalls wurde der Eindruck vermittelt.

„Kann ich kommen?", fragte ich Sirius mit Welpenaugen. „Ich werde einfach auf deinem Bett liegen und keinen Ton von mir geben."

„So sehr ich es hasse, eine Chance zu vertun, dich in mein Bett zu bekommen, Kate- es ist Jungsabend."

„Na und?"

„Das heißt, keine Weiber", erklärte James laut. Und dieser Kerl nannte MICH nervig.

„Hör auf zu schmollen", sagte Sirius, küsste mich sanft und schob mich dann von seinem Schoß, um aufzustehen und sich zu strecken. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Es ist nicht mal wegen dir", behauptete ich und zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Kannst du wenigstens mit Remus über die Idee reden?"

„Versprochen", gähnte Peter nicht sehr überzeugend. Sirius und James wechselten einen Blick, den ich nicht verstand.

„Das ist nicht fair- Ich will Remus auch besuchen! Seit gestern habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen!"

Die Jungs sahen sich wieder an. Blöde Idioten mit ihren blöden stummen Gesprächen. Ich war mir sicher, dass das alles nur Show war, und sie in Wahrheit keine Ahnung hatten, was der andere dachte. Sirius sah James wahrscheinlich an und dachte: „Ist meine Freundin nicht süß, so hartnäckig?" Und James schaute feierlich zurück und dachte: „Ich hätte jetzt Lust auf etwas Toast."

„Du siehst ihn ja morgen", sagte Sirius und wuschelte durch meine Haare. „Gute Nacht, Kate."

„So viel zu Jungsabend", murmelte ich, als die drei im Treppenhaus verschwanden, „Es ist gerade einmal vier Uhr nachmittags."

_

Soviel dazu.

Wenn irgendwo noch eckige Klammern mit seltsamen Worten stehen, sagt mir bitte Bescheid. Das sind dann kursiv-Befehle von , wo ich die Story zuerst veröffentlicht habe, und die ich beim übertragen hierher übersehen habe.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald :)


End file.
